The present invention relates to air movement profilers. More particularly, the present invention relates to air movement pro filers for use with automotive type of vehicles equipped or not equipped for towing trailers.
Air deflectors for cars and trucks which redirect the air over and around towed trailers are generally known in the art. These air deflectors can be divided into three categories: First, air deflectors permanently mounted to the towing vehicle. Second, air deflectors permanently mounted to the towed vehicle. Third, portable air deflectors capable of being moved from one vehicle or trailer to another.
The permanently mounted deflectors are generally large bulky components manufactured from some type of plastic material. They are designed to be permanently mounted to the cab or tractor and are sometimes designed for specific types of trailers. Some of these units may be provided with an adjustment to vary the angle of the deflector relative to the oncoming wind. This adjustment feature attempts to accommodate for various sizes of trailers. These units are normally only provided to the trucking industry for fitting on the semi-truck and trailer vehicles.
In recent years there has been a growing popularity in camping trailers, mobile home trailers and similar types of recreational vehicles. With increasing energy costs and the interests in conservation of energy, the need for all of the above types of deflectors became apparent.
The second category of air deflectors is those that are mounted to the towed trailer. These units are normally not adjustable. They are usually permanently mounted or can form an integral part of the trailer. They are designed to divert the air flow around the trailer but do not take into consideration the vehicle which is towing the trailer. Because of this, their effectiveness as a whole is limited when they are combined with a variety of towing vehicles.
The third category of air deflectors, the portable design, have enjoyed a limited amount of success in the car, light duty and medium duty trucks. These units are designed to be able to adapt to a wide variety of roof styles. Some designs also can adjust the angle of the deflecting surface to accommodate various types of towed trailers. Other designs allow for the extension of the deflecting surface which, when used in conjunction with the adjustable angularity of the deflectors, increase the effectiveness of the deflectors for a larger variety of trailers.
While all of the above three categories of deflectors have enjoyed a certain amount of success, none of them are designed to keep the air moving, relative to the vehicle and surrounding air, in the direction the air is already moving due to energy input to the air by some other portion of the vehicle. In addition, none of them are capable of having the shape of the deflecting surface adjustable to better accommodate the variety of shapes and sizes of trailers now available as well as the times when the car or truck will be operating without towing a trailer.
Accordingly, what is needed is an air movement profiler which does not actually deflect or change the direction of the air but which merely keeps the air moving, relative to the vehicle and surrounding air, in the direction that the air was already moving. This would allow the recovery of the energy which was already put into the air by the vehicle by directing this already displaced and accelerated air to a relative vehicle position where the displaced air can better effect other air to raise the air pressure behind portions of the vehicle or trailer. In this way, energy which has already been input to the air is recovered by the vehicle and the vehicle will operate at a greater efficiency.